Party time!
by miteleadion
Summary: The twins decide to have a party.. where truth or dare will make two people realize they have more than just friends. TxK, BoyxBoy
1. Prologue

Hi there. This is my first fanfiction! I have been reading for many years and decided maybe it was time for myself to actually write.

This is the prologue. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own. Not mine!

It was the beginning of school and the host club was hanging out together in front of Ouran High.

"Hey guys? We were wondering if you would help us spread word of a party at our house tonight." asked the twins.

"What kind of party?" asks a curious Haruhi.

"Oh you know. Just the average high school party!" the twins say simultaneously.

"Of course we will spread the news! Nobody wants to miss a party with the host club!" Tamaki says excitedly.

"Great so it is settled. It starts around 8 o'clock!" said the twins in unison.

///////////////////////////////////////////Later////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Haruhi had a bad feeling about the party. As the host club drove up to the party, there were people everywhere (mostly girls) and the music was already at the max. As the handsome men and Haruhi stepped out of the cars, all the girls started to squeal.

When they got inside, the two copper haired twins were at the door, ready to greet them. The room they entered was the main room of the house, and everyone from school was there.

"Hello everyone! We would like to thank you for coming." The twins yelled. "Now that the guests of honor have arrived, let's start this party off with a game. I would like for everyone, and we mean everyone, to gather around and get ready to play Truth or Dare!"

Both Haruhi and Kyouya sighed at the same time, knowing the twins were up to no good. Of course Tamaki and Hunny were jumping up and down with joy. Mori showed no emotion, so no one knew if he was excited or not.

After everyone gathered into a circle, the host club together, Kaoru took out a bottle and placed it in the middle.

"Okay we are going to spin the bottle to pick two people then we will be the ones to make up the truth questions or the dares." Hikaru explained. "Is everyone ready?" Looking over everyone's faces, they knew it was time. "Okay let's play!"

Everyone cheered as the bottle went around. The first couple rounds it did not land on any of the host club, but after a few rounds it landed on Tamaki.

Tamaki was more than happy to spin the arrow. _Hope it lands on Haruhi_, Tamaki thought.

As soon as it landed, everyone went quiet. It landed on no other than Kyouya.

Tamaki eyes went wide. Kyouya just stood with a light blush on his cheeks.

"Well Kyouya, come into the middle with me!" said Tamaki.

"Okay what do you guys want truth or dare?"

"Dare" They say simultaneously, one voice excited. The other voice filled with dread.

AN: Okay hope you liked! Reviews would be nice! Flames are welcomed.

Byebye


	2. What a kiss!

The twins looked at them, and then smiled to each other. Everybody was waiting for them to make a decision. "Alright, then," Hikaru said. "I need to remind you, when I tell you to do the dare, you _must _do it."

"Okay!" Tamaki beams.

The pair smiled saying, "Alright. We dare you to kiss each other."

The boys froze in their places. Everyone around was quiet, not wanting to move or even breathe.

"I'll do it!" Tamaki says, with a disbelieving Kyouya looking at him. Slowly the crowd started to cheer them on. Wanting them to do the dare.

"I really don't want to do this." Kyouya yells to the twins.

"Come on Kyouya, we can do this." said Tamaki with a pleading look in his eye.

The twins were enjoying every moment of Tamaki trying to talk Kyouya into doing the dare. "Remember you must do the dare, you all agreed to the rules." Said the twins.

They turned and looked at the rest of the club. Honey was jumping up and down with excitement, while Mori still was expressionless. And Haruhi looked like she was ready to leave.

After seeing everyone else's faces, Kyouya gave a sigh. "Alright I'll do it."

The crowd started to go wild. All of the girls in the audience were breathless from the thrill.

They stood for a couple more moments, looking at the floor shyly. The room turned quiet in a matter of seconds. Tamaki looked at Kyouya with twinkling eyes. _I just need to kiss him, then I can leave _Kyouya thought.

When Tamaki saw Kyouya lean in, he closed his eyes and leaned in also.

Their lips slowly touched, and Tamaki could feel Kyouya shiver. This gave Tamaki a boost of confidence. He pressed in closer, and then, started to open his mouth. He licked Kyouya's bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Kyouya jumped back a little when he felt Tamaki's tounge on his lips. He allowed his mouth to open and could feel tamaki's tongue on his.

They were brought out of their trance, when they heard the crowd start to cheer again.

The mother and father of the host club jumped back from each other. "I'm leaving," Kyouya said. Tamaki noticed the blush accommodating Kyouya's cheeks. _That was intense, _thought Tamaki.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The following day everyone was talking about what happened at the party. The twins were very proud of themselves. They got what they wanted out of the party, new ways to tease the King.

"So, what did you think of last night?" Hikaru asked Tamaki.

"Um…uh..." Tamaki was at a loss of words. _I thought it was great but I cant tell these two._

The Hitachiin twins walked away with a little plan going through their heads.


End file.
